


Entrusted (Fidelitas Short)

by Kelbora



Series: Fidelitas [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Companion Masterbation, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, USUK - Freeform, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbora/pseuds/Kelbora
Summary: "Alfred…I’m working,” the Breton protested through a stifled moan, but Alfred could sense the wash of relaxation through his body.The half-Nord remained silent and his hands continued riding up the mage’s sleeves rubbing his arms, then his chest, down his stomach… (USUK. Additional warnings in the tags. Reader's Discretion Always Advised)





	Entrusted (Fidelitas Short)

_**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Hetalia or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I am merely a fan who appreciates the ingenious glory of Hetalia's masterful tomfoolery and Skyrim's beauty._

_**Warning:** Strong Language, M/M Graphic Sexual Content _

**Short Tale Characters:**

**-** England/ Arthur Kirkland

 **-** America/ Alfred F. Jones

**~Entrusted~**

**Short Tale 3**

 

He’d been at it for days; even in the saddle his eyes never seemed to leave that book. The Breton’s obsession with knowledge and power was a frightening thing, and Arthur was on an endless, uninterruptible quest for it.

Alfred stepped into their shared bedroom and found his companion still hunched over the desk, barely keeping himself from falling onto it in his exhaustion. The half-Nord knew words were as useless now as when they’d first found that book…whatever it was. Arthur’s fixation with it edged on madness but even this was something Alfred was used to by now. Every new mystery merited far more attention than basic needs, and the mage’s mind over matter mentality kept him working ceaselessly.

Still, even the power hungry Dragonborn required rest and the mage had been rebuffing it for far too long. It was why Alfred learned how to conspire against the man’s wicked mind and give his body the respite it so desperately needed.

Without an utterance, Alfred approached Arthur from behind and set his hands on his shoulders, kneading them gently, before taking a knee to level his mouth with the back of Arthur’s neck. The mage only huffed out a sigh and grumpily tried shrugging his companion off, but Alfred’s hands continued their ministrations before trailing down his arms to massage away the tension, as his lips and teeth caused the other to shudder.

“Alfred…I’m working,” the Breton protested through a stifled moan, but Alfred could sense the wash of relaxation through his body.

The half-Nord remained silent and his hands continued riding up the mage’s sleeves rubbing his arms, then his chest, down his stomach…

Arthur seemed to come out of his endorphin-fueled trance and quickly caught Alfred’s wrist in a vice-like hold before it travelled any lower. Alfred obediently stilled and only rested his head on the other’s shoulder, calmly whispering against his skin, “If you want me to stop…say so.”

Several heartbeats passed before Arthur’s grip lessened and he finally leaned back in the chair, receiving a kiss against his neck and his lover’s hand sliding beneath the waistband of his trousers.

Arthur threw his head back and his breath caught at the feeling of Alfred’s hand around him, his body arching into the touch as a moan escaped him. The half-blood continued pressing kisses above the other’s speeding pulse, as his fingers around the Breton’s shaft tightened and gave firm, long strokes. Arthur was already growing so hard and heated; the mercenary could even feel the first beads of pre-cum beginning to form around the tip.

The book was now entirely forgotten. Only during intimacy did Arthur ever let his mind derail long enough to think of something other than his insatiable thirst for power. The once impermeable silence was now filled with the man’s quickened breaths and moans, which fueled Alfred’s own desires but he diligently kept his focus on pleasuring Arthur. The Breton’s eyes were now closed, his head tilted back and his smell became filled with desire; making it even more arousing to the werewolf. Alfred was so sensitive to every attribute of his lover; his smell especially…that alone was making his blood quicken and spurred his hand into moving faster.

The usually composed mage suddenly latched onto Alfred’s arm around his torso. He spread his legs wider and leaned further back against his lover, not even attempting to restrain his hips from rocking in time with that encompassing hand. Arthur was so close and he knew it, both from his body language and from his cock throbbing hotly with impending release.

“A-Alfred!”

Arthur’s cry undid them both, as the blond half-Nord lost himself enough to bite down on the offered neck against his mouth to find his own measure of release. He only stopped himself just before breaking skin and worked Arthur’s shaft even faster through climax to help him through any pain. But Arthur was too far gone to even notice, which left Alfred’s apologetic kisses nothing more than gentle touches.

Arthur fell boneless against the back of the chair, his breathes coming fast and soon his days of denied exhaustion overwhelmed him. Alfred slowed his strokes until Arthur became soft again, then released him and stood. He licked his lover’s cum from his hand as he rounded the chair, making sure it was clean, before carefully lifting the mage from his seat and carrying him to the bed. Being ever mindful not to rouse the other, Alfred slowly undressed the man and settled him better against the pillows. He knew it wouldn’t take much to wear Arthur out…but he would have to take care of his own needs himself.

Before that…Alfred crawled onto the bed between Arthur’s legs and licked the remainder of the mess from the mage’s skin. It was a moral obligation for Alfred to always clean his partner after intimacy, and from his first time with Arthur to present he had honored the practice with him as well. It was something the Breton appreciated to the point it had become an expectation.

Not that Alfred minded, as rather enjoyed the taste of his alpha as much as he enjoyed everything else about him. When he was done he covered the mage in soft furs and sat beside the bed, leaning down on his arms folded on the mattress and eyes towards the door.

Now that Arthur was finally resting and comfortable, Alfred resigned himself to keeping watch through the night to ensure his charge and lover had all the time he needed to be well again.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
